Icas the Contractor
Icas the Contractor is a prominent character in the Contract Killing scene, mainly due to his ability to stay undetected when executing his contracts. It is said that the Dragon's Eye once proposed him entering their ranks, but he refused. He is titled to be the ghost of Contractors, having never been caught to this day and, as previously mentioned, never leaving evidence behind, aside from his trademark, a holocard with his alias, Icas, and a skull displayed. He is currently active on the United Republic homeworld, Mim. History While his childhood is unknown, the history of his contracting career is. Icas started contracting in the year 1238 CE in Tecton seemingly out of no where. Icas's first murder was on a semi-prominent Tectonian politician, pushing a law that would make it much harder to smuggle weapons. This only made it evident that the law should definitely be enacted. Of course, Icas didn't care, just as long as he had got his paycheck. This put him on the map for contract killers, and more clients employed him, only furthering his fame as a contractor. Another prominent contract that he accepted was the former CEO of Strife Industries, Micheal Bey. This one was especially prominent only because he was able to infiltrate Bey's mansion, which employs one of the most advanced and effective security systems available in Tecton, and escape undetected. Some amount of years after that contract, he disappeared from Tecton, a period of inactivity occurring. It is unknown what the reason behind his disappearance was, and where he went, but he recently became active again on Mim. Equipment As evident in Tecton's cases involving him, he has a wide arsenal of weapons. This is proved by the fact the predicted weapon used changed rather frequently between cases. He is also predicted to be heavily augmented, but they types and brands of said augmentations is unknown. Weaponry (OOC Information) Below are some of the weapons employed by Icas. Stealth Ion Revolver One weapon he uses quite frequently is his stealth Ion Revolver, stealth being because it is made to create as little noise as possible. One factor of the weapon is that it is extremely, if not actually one, similar to Diamondback .357 Revolver produced by the An-Xileel , but is obvious made for Ion rounds and to heavily reduce the sound made by the revolver. This is one reason why it has the unbranded name "Stealth Ion Revolver". Stealth Collapsible Ion Sniper Rifle Another weapon used some what frequently by Icas is a custom collapsible Ion sniper rifle, carried in a case that looks like a regular suit case. The case it is carried in is made to block many types of scanning devices, and there are papers and such seemly glued inbetween the case's outer shell and blocking material, most likely to make it seem as if there are normal business materials in the case. Stealth Ion Shotgun While more seldom used as the aforementioned Sniper Rifle and Revolver, his Ion shotgun shows up more frequently than others. This seems fully custom, with no resemblences to any existing Ion shotguns, unlike the Ion Revolver which seems to be of An-Xileel origin. While custom, it is likely an amalgamation of parts originating from various nations. Augmentation (OOC Information) Icas is heavily augmented, allowing him to leave no DNA or biometric evidence behind in his crime scenes. These augmentations are gained from the Black Market, hence the inability to simply check for sales of augmentaions under a provided name, which would work either way for Icas, since that is but an alias. Backside/Spinal Augmentation The Back/Spinal Augmentation that Icas uses seems to be from a Triodom (which I still need to finish the FB on) Sub-robotics lab, Nova Bionics. Of course, being a spinal augmentation, Icas can lift heavy objects, heavier objects than one could with only arm/leg augmentations. In addition, no skin cells can be shed from a material that isn't composed of skin cells, aiding the fact that he can escape with no DNA evidence left behind. Arm Augmentation Another augmentation that comes from Nova Bionics, this specific augmentation being able to mask the grey areas via re-coloration on command. Coupled with the Spinal augmentation, this increases his maximum lifted weight to about 2 metric tons. The augmentation is not visible under his clothes, mainly since it is made to blend as if it was a normal arm. Hand Augmentation Yet another Nova Bionic augmentation, this hand augmentation has a multi-tool like functionality, able to stor various tools within its finger's. He seems to have no finger print, which gestures towards his agmentation not having one imprintied on the fingertip, which is not standard to most augmentations. It is predicted that amongst the tools within is a hacking device jack, which would help him in the infiltration of highly secured areas. Leg Augmentation Another Nova Bionics augmentation, and another that can be masked to look as if it was skin. He dosn't seem to use his leg augmentation very often, most likely because he dosn't need to. He dosn't need to, since he never has had to run away from a scene. Of course, this is on both legs, not only one. The approximate running speed he would have, however, is about 30 mph (48 kph), that is, of course, based off of Nova Bionic's tests, as it is unknown if his augmentations are altered in any way to increase the speed. Chest/Waist Augmentation While the type is unspecified, his chest/waist is likely replaced with a harder material, and one that does not shed cells. Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Non-Human